Falling in Love For Real
by Kristen3
Summary: Mary's had a long list of bad relationships, but when her boss sends her to DC to cover an election, will a meeting with a young Senator lead to her happily ever after? Post-series story written at the suggestion of Beth (hippiechic81).
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Thanks to Beth ( **Hippiechic81** ) for suggesting I do a story about how Mary met her husband, the Congressman. We know very little from _Mary and Rhoda_ , so I've always wondered about it myself. It's a bit challenging writing about Mary's post-WJM life, but I don't mind! Thanks also to Leigh Ann ( **leighann415** ) for reading a partial draft of this. Please do review! :)

Sometimes, Mary couldn't believe this was her life now. She wasn't working at WJM anymore, which was a huge change in and of itself. Now, she was at Channel 8 News, which had been WJM's competition. Instead of working for the lowest-rated show in the city, she was at the highest-rated one. Though she missed her coworkers, life was good. Every day reminded her of why she loved this business so much.

She walked into work, excited to see what the day would bring. There always seemed to be challenges, but she didn't mind. Before she'd even sat down at her desk, one of the news writers looked at her. "Boss wants to see you."

The words made Mary feel a familiar nervousness, but she reminded herself once again that her boss wasn't Lou Grant anymore. She'd been here over a year, but she still had to stop herself from calling him "Mr. Grant."

Experience told Mary that delaying the inevitable wouldn't make things any better. Taking a deep breath, she walked toward the door marked _Eric Ross_. "You wanted to see me?" she asked, knocking as she entered.

Eric looked up, smiling at her. "I have a favor to ask you. Actually, it's really the station's favor, but I'm the one doing the asking. How would you feel about traveling?"

The question took Mary by surprise. "Well….I've traveled for business before. I went to California once, and to New York. That trip was sort of special, because I got to visit my best friend and her husband. It was kind of bad timing on my part, but I didn't exactly know that…."

"What about Washington D.C.?" Eric asked, interrupting Mary's trip down memory lane.

"Oh. Um….I went to D.C. once, too, years ago. I had a nice time."

"Good," Eric said. "I wanted to send you there again."

"I suppose I could do that. What would I be going there for, some sort of broadcasting convention?"

Eric shook his head. "You know there's an election coming up in a few months, right? I mean, all the networks have been covering it lately. I think we should get in on it, too."

"Wow, you want me to cover an election?" Mary asked. The idea was more than a little overwhelming. In the news business, a story like this was just about the biggest assignment one could get, especially at a station like this.

Eric nodded. "Well, we could send someone else, but since you're single and have no family, we figured it'd be easier for you to go…."

"I understand," Mary said immediately. "Say no more. I'd be glad to go."

"Good," Eric said. "I'll have someone from our travel department call you to set up all the details."

Mary nodded, making her way back out to her desk.

As she hung up with the travel coordinator, Mary smiled. Ever since she'd left WJM, she was more aware of when good things happened in her life. Back then, she'd been naive, thinking life would always be that wonderful. Now she understood that life was full of ups and downs, and it was important to notice the ups before they passed her by. Somehow, she knew this would be one of those times.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary sighed as she stepped off the plane. She turned around, a small part of her wanting to go right back to Minneapolis. But she knew she couldn't. And besides, this was something any journalist would dream of. If she missed out, she would regret it. _I can do this_ , she told herself.

As she went to baggage claim to retrieve her luggage, some of the cameramen who'd traveled with her attempted to make conversation. But she was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't pay attention. This was the first time since taking the job at Channel 8 that she'd been given an assignment like this. She didn't want to blow it.

It wasn't until she got to her hotel that Mary was able to calm herself enough to think clearly. She took out the itinerary the station had given her. It seemed that the camera crew had some preliminary stuff to do tomorrow, so they had scheduled her for a one-on-one meeting with a young senator who was up for re-election. His name was Steven Cronin. Mary vaguely recalled seeing him on the news a couple of times. He certainly was handsome. But then, with a sigh, she realized this could very easily be called a date. Dating had never been a very good thing for her. From the obsessive Howard Arnell to Chuckles' the Clown's former writer Wes Callison, to the cheating Joe Warner, Mary had had a long list of bad relationships. _I hope this won't turn out to be another awful date_ , she thought. She put the thought aside as she got ready for bed. Thankfully, it didn't take long for her to fall asleep. Out of nowhere, she began dreaming of something she hadn't thought about in years: her first Teddy Award win. After a week of horrible bad luck, the vindication of winning had felt wonderful. Maybe that was a good sign.

The next morning, Mary woke in a good mood. It only lasted until she remembered what was on the agenda for today. Still, she'd come all this way to cover this election, and that's what she would do. After all the dates she'd been on, one more certainly wouldn't kill her. If he made advances, it was nothing she couldn't handle.

She got herself ready and had one of the crew members drop her at Senator Cronin's office. As she walked in, she couldn't ignore the butterflies she felt. The office was a buzz of activity, with volunteers on the phone, stuffing envelopes and doing dozens of other tasks. The candidate himself was right in the midst of the action. He turned when he saw Mary enter. "And who might you be?" He approached, giving her what Mary knew must be his practiced campaign smile.

"I'm Mary Richards, from Channel 8 news in Minneapolis. I've been sent here to cover your campaign."

"They sent a woman like you all this way, just to meet me?"

Mary couldn't help rolling her eyes. "Well, not _just_ to meet you, but I'm scheduled to have a one-on-one meeting with you today, if you're not too busy."

"Too busy? Never," said the Senator.

Mary glanced around the room. "It looks like there's an awful lot going on around here. Are you sure you're free?"

"This?" He gestured behind him. "It's nothing my staff can't handle. Why don't I take you out to lunch so we can get to know each other a little better?"

"You mean, like a date?" Mary asked, wanting him to know she was onto him.

"Well, yes, you could call it that. I did notice you aren't wearing a ring…."

"I am single, not that it matters. This really is just a professional thing."

"If that's the way you want it, Miss Richards, we can keep it strictly business. At least, for now." He winked.

Mary pretended not to notice the way he was acting. She reminded herself that if he crossed any lines, she would be ready.

Less than half an hour later, the two were seated in an elegant restaurant that was remarkably empty. "This is nice," Mary admitted.

"Well, having connections has its advantages. I could tell you all about myself, if you want. I'm afraid it's not very exciting, though. You can read my official bio and get most of the details. But I'd really rather find out a bit about you."

For a moment, Mary considered protesting. This was hardly keeping things professional. But somehow, she was finding it hard to resist him. "All right. I'm a producer of the news back in Minneapolis. It's just a local show. I had no idea we'd even be covering this until last week. This is all sort of new to me."

"Well, it doesn't show a bit. I've met a lot of reporters in the last few years, and you seem like you know what you're doing."

Mary blushed. "Thank you. You're sweet to say that, but you didn't see me when I first started out. I was a fish out of water."

"I find that hard to believe," Steven said. "That's not the impression I'm getting at all."

"Well, it's the truth. I didn't even plan to be a producer. I came to Minneapolis after leaving my fiancee. I got tired of waiting for him to actually marry me, and I decided that maybe I could try something different. A girlfriend of mine knew of an apartment, which I wound up loving. I saw in the paper that WJM-TV was looking for a secretary. I went to see about the position, but it was filled. I guess Mr. Grant liked me. Before I even knew what was happening, he said there was an opening for an associate producer's job. I wasn't nearly qualified."

"Wow, you must've made quite an impression on this Mr. Grant. But, looking at you now, I think I might've done the same thing."

Somehow, when Steven smiled at her, Mary felt her defenses give way. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Before Mary knew it, her time in Washington was almost up. She was busy practically every minute, between doing what she'd been assigned each day, and meeting Steven for dinner each night. Even now, Mary wasn't sure how that had happened. He kept asking her out, and she said yes each time, even though she knew it was crazy. But he listened to all the stories she told, even the embarrassing ones. He was smart and funny, not at all like she'd expected a politician to be. The fact was, she was beginning to have real feelings for him. _But I'm getting on a plane tomorrow_ , she thought. She wrestled for hours over what to do, before deciding there really was only one option. She reached for the phone and dialed an all-too-familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Rhoda, it's me. I know it's kind of late, but -"

"Kid, say no more. You don't call at this hour unless it's something big. Let me guess, you've been offered a job at the White House. My best friend, the First Lady." Rhoda laughed.

"Not quite. But something did happen here. I met a guy."

"Of course you did. Ever since I've known you, you've always had better luck in that department than I did."

"I guess you could say that's true. I had to interview one of the Senators, and we got to talking. Rhoda, I think it could turn into something. I mean, I know it's only been a week, but I know how I feel."As Mary spoke, she could feel the smile on her face.

"That's great. You've had your share of bad dates, and it's about time you found a good one."

"Yeah, but you're forgetting one thing. He's here, and I'm in Minneapolis. Or, I will be tomorrow."

"OK, I see where that could be a problem," Rhoda admitted. "You could always do the long-distance thing."

"No," Mary said immediately. "That's too complicated. If I'm going to take a chance on this, I want it to be a real relationship, not a phone call here or there."

"Fair enough. Well, you know I've been through this myself."

"When?" Mary asked.

"With Joe. I came to New York to visit Brenda and my folks. I met Joe, and suddenly, I wasn't so sure I wanted to go back to Minneapolis. No offense, of course."

"None taken. And you've got a good point. Except for one thing – you and Joe broke up."

"Believe me, I know that. But I'm still glad I did it. Brenda and I are closer now than we've ever been. I have this whole life now that I wouldn't have had if I hadn't taken a chance on moving back here." For a long moment, Mary was silent. "Kid, are you still there?"

"Yes," Mary answered with a sigh. "I was thinking about my life. If I hadn't taken a chance on moving to Minneapolis after I broke off my engagement, I would never have met you, or worked in the newsroom. My whole life would've been completely different."

"Exactly," Rhoda said. "I can't promise you this will be your happily-ever-after, but you'll never know if you don't try."

"You're right," Mary said. Even though she knew she should be nervous about making such a big decision, somehow, she felt it was the right move. "I guess I have to talk to Steven before I get on that plane."


	4. Chapter 4

After hanging up with Rhoda, Mary called her boss back home in Minneapolis. She explained that she needed to take some time off. Eric wasn't happy, of course, but she stood firm. Even though she knew it was crazy to do this for a man she'd only met a week ago, something about it felt right. She'd never felt this way about someone before. She loved her work, there was no doubt about that. But she could do it anywhere. She couldn't be with Steven any place but here. That made this decision easy.

Now all she had to do was tell him.

Once again, Mary made her way to Steven's campaign headquarters. She knew he would be working hard, but hopefully he would have time to hear what she had to say. It was the biggest news she'd ever had to tell anyone.

As soon as Mary entered the room, Steven noticed her. He walked over. "Mary, what's wrong? My God, you're trembling!"

"I have something to tell you, and I'm not sure how you're going to react. I've never done anything as rash as this, but it really feels right. I know I should've talked to you before making a decision like this, but I just couldn't wait any longer. If I had, I might not have -"

Steven took her hands in his. "Calm down. I've enjoyed every minute of our time together, so whatever it is, just tell me. I can handle it."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, because I've enjoyed being with you too. More than I have with a man in a long time. That's why I just called my boss at the station and told him I needed to take some time off. I want to stay here, and get to know you better. If that's all right."

"All right?" Steven asked. "I've been missing you all day, and you hadn't even left yet! People around here say I'm too caught up in my work, and that I need to find something else in my life. Now that I've met you, I think I have found something – or some _one_ – special."

Mary smiled. "I've heard the same thing lately. I can hardly believe this. I've been hoping all my life that I'd find somebody worth settling down with, and now when I come here on business, I've finally found someone."

Steven kissed her. "That's right. You have." When he drew back, he couldn't help looking in her eyes. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. It wasn't the first time he'd told her that, but it felt important to say it now.

His words made Mary blush. "I was so nervous coming here. I was afraid you'd think I was crazy, just giving up my life back home for you."

"Not at all," Steven replied. "I've been wanting to tell you how I felt, but I didn't know how. But all that's behind us now. It won't be long till the election is over, and then I'll be all yours."

Mary had had a lot of men make advances, but this was the first time she really could see a future with someone. The thought was almost overwhelming.

Steven could tell that Mary was speechless. "I know this is a lot to ask, but maybe when things settle down a bit, we could go somewhere."

"Where did you have in mind?" Mary asked, knowing she would gladly go wherever he wanted.

"Back to Minnesota. I've never been to the Midwest before. Besides, I want to meet these former co-workers you're always going on about. If working at WJM really made you who you are, then I guess I need to thank them."

His answer could not have shocked Mary more. It was true that she'd gone on quite a bit about Lou and the others. Those memories were never far from her thoughts, not that she'd really expected him to understand. But he had, and that gave her even more reason to love him. "I'd like that," she whispered, putting her arms around him. Somehow, Mary could tell she had finally fallen in love. For real.

 **The End**


End file.
